Our Safest Place
by CulinaryChef
Summary: Seeking comfort from a nightmare, Iceland discovers what his brother had already known: that Denmark's protective and loving embrace is the safest place to be.
1. Nightmares

Norway was in his safest place – Denmark's arms. The lovers had fallen fast asleep in the other's embrace, left to dream happy dreams.

But someone didn't have a happy dream.

The youngest member of the household tiptoed to the adults' room and hesitated in the doorway for half a moment. Then, deciding he needed the comfort, Iceland darted into the room and dove under the covers.

The adults separated and turned to the new occupant.

Norway's arms were around him immediately. "Iśland, what's wrong?"

A shaking Iceland buried his face in his brother's embrace.

Norway held tighter. "Ice, did you have a bad dream?" He could feel his nightshirt getting wet. "Oh Emil, there's no need to cry. You're alright. We're right here."

Denmark wrapped his protective arms around them both. "It's ok, kiddo."

The youngest Nordic curled in closer as his body racked with silent sobs.

A frowning Denmark – a rare sight – drew soothing circles around Iceland's back. "It's all ok, kid. You're ok."

"Here, Mathias, hold him." Norway sat up and used his magic to bring his cell phone over to him.

"Who are you texting?" asked Denmark.

"England and Romania. We were supposed to meet at dawn this morning." Norway stroked Iceland's silver locks lovingly with his free hand as he texted his fellow magic users: 'Iceland had a nightmare. I'm going to stay with him.'

Romania replied almost instantly. 'Not going to make it either. Mol's got a tummy ache. Tell Ice we hope he feels better.'

Norway smiled, sent back a 'Thanks, same for Moldova', and tucked his phone away. He then lay back down and took Iceland in his arms once more. "Sweet boy, what was the dream about?"

Thanks to the love from his family, Iceland had calmed down quite a bit but was still literally shaken up. He shook his head vigorously.

"Doesn't matter," Denmark announced and pressed a tender kiss to the head of the boy who was so like his son. "What matters is that we're all here together."

And after a lullaby from the older brother, one more person had fallen asleep in Denmark's arms, having discovered that that was indeed the safest place to be.


	2. Vikings can handle a little thunder

The forecast never mentioned a tornado.

Mathias had dragged Emil and Lukas to the beach several hours prior for a "family bonding day." After Lukas lathered them up like ghosts with an unholy amount of sunblock, they shared a hearty lunch. Mathias then pulled Lukas into the water to show off his bodysurfing, leaving Emil engrossed in his fantasy novel in the shade.

Once or twice, Emil thought he felt a raindrop. He thought nothing of it, but looked up every so often at the increasingly darkening sky.

Then came the first crack of lightning.

Emil's already pale features went even more white. His violet eyes widened in fear.

His two guardians came racing to his side in an instant, knowing how much the little one feared storms like these. Mathias fished the keys out of the beach bag and tossed them to Lukas. "Norge, take him to the car. I'll be right there."

Lukas grabbed his brother's trembling hand and brought him to the car. He unlocked the car and opened the backseat door, ushering the younger boy inside.

The older brother got in the backseat with the younger, draping his thin arms around the boy. Emil shook in his arms as thunder boomed across the sky.

By the time Mathias arrived at the car with all the beach gear in tow, the heavens had opened up with torrential downpours and terrifying roars of thunder, and the youngest Nordic was wailing into his brother's arms with desperate pleas of, "Make it stop."

Mathias shoved all the gear into the trunk and hopped into the driver's seat. He turned on the engine and played some light music on the car radio to help calm Emil down.

Emil was crying louder and shaking harder with each passing thunderclap.

"Iśland, Iśland, calm down. You're going to make yourself sick." Mathias climbed into the backseat with the brothers and wrapped his arms around them.

Emil shrieked at another boom in the sky.

Lukas held him tighter, and they both jolted when a cacophonous buzzing came on the radio:

 _Emergency alert. Tornado warning in effect until 7:00 tonight._

"I wanna go home." Home meant safety and warmth and his blanket and puffin stuffed animal. How Emil wished he had these items to comfort him now.

Lukas stroked his brother's soft silver hair. "I know, baby boy."

"Ice, remember what I told you?" soothed Mathias. "It's just Thor fighting off the frost giants." Ever since Emil was a small child and had gotten scared because of a thunderstorm, Mathias had told him the story of Thor locked in a great battle with the frost giants, and that's what caused the thunder.

The story was of little comfort to the boy shaking like a leaf.

"Emil, a car is the safest place to be during a thunderstorm. You know that," came Lukas' gentle voice.

The three of them stayed huddled together for the next twenty minutes or so, stroking Emil's hair and whispering soothing words to him.

They waited until the worst part of the storm had passed.

"We're going to drive home now, ok, Emil?" Lukas said and kissed the top of his brother's head. "Who do you want to keep holding you? Mathias or me?"

"Y-you."

So Lukas buckled them in and held his brother close as Mathias slid back into the driver's seat and drove off.

They had barely passed the beach parking lot when another alert came on the radio:

 _Tornado warning in effect until 8:00 tonight. If you are on the road, pull over and find shelter as soon as possible._

Emil yelped.

Lukas petted his hair. "It's alright."

Mathias pulled into the convenience store that they always stopped at right before arriving at the beach, today having been no exception.

"Here we are again," said Mathias as he parked.

Emil wouldn't let go of his brother. Lukas carried him inside, Mathias holding the door open for them.

Once safely inside, Lukas set Emil down. "Away from the window, Emil." Lukas motioned his family over to the far corner of the store, by the soda fountain where Emil had gotten a grape slushie just hours before.

There were a few other stranded beachgoers taking shelter in the store, but for the most part it was empty.

Keeping their youngest close to them, the trio looked outside. The roads were deserted and absolutely flooded. Not even the two ex-Vikings recalled seeing this much rain in their entire lives. It was apocalyptic.

"Ragnarök," whispered Mathias with a smile.

Emil only found this half-funny.

Having waited out the worst of the storm yet again, the three climbed back into the car and drove home, Emil loosening his grip on his brother's shirt only as they pulled into the driveway.

They quickly cleaned the sand off their feet and changed into pajamas, and then Mathias' safe arms brought Emil to the adults' bedroom while Lukas fetched Emil's blanket and stuffed puffin.

Mathias laid Emil down in the bed, getting in next to him and holding him close. "Just sleep now, kid. I got you."

Lukas joined them soon after, and for a time it seemed like the youngest member of the household would be getting sleep until he whimpered and clutched on to the adults, as if expecting the next roll of thunder or flash of lightning to strike at any minute.

"Kid's got active volcanoes and he's scared by a little natural sound and light," observed Mathias gently as he rubbed Emil's back. "Kinda funny."

"Well he's an island nation," Lukas pointed out. "He's always been in tune to the land. I wouldn't be surprised if that accounts for his being extra sensitive of forces like storms."

Emil tugged on his brother's sleeve. "Hey Nor?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Does Thor really fight the frost giants and that's why the thunder's so loud?"

Lukas gave a little smile. "Of course."

Mathias grinned at them. "Told you he did."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but -" Emil was cut off by a yawn. "And don't get used to this... Denmark, you're right."

"Aw but it feels so nice when I hear that." Mathias chuckled.

"Well don't get used to it." The youngest Nordic crossed his arms and tried to look stubborn.

"He's right more often than you know, honestly," said Lukas.

"No he's not," retorted Emil.

Mathias leaned over and gave a light peck to Lukas. "Thanks, babe." He then turned to Emil. "Get some sleep now, Icey. We're right here and nothing can harm you."

Another yawn. "Promise?"

Mathias scoffed. "Ice, have I ever broken a promise?"

"I can think of a few times," the boy muttered. "You promised you wouldn't punch Sweden during the last Christmas party."

"I mean a _serious_ promise, Ice. And anyway, Berwald asked for it. He started the fistfight."

"Denmark, enough. Here, Iś." Lukas pulled Emil's lucky blanket closer around his lean body. "Everyone's right here. You can go to sleep."

Trusting his brother's words and the Dane's embrace, Emil let himself drift off into slumber, mentally telling himself that the two adults he loved dearly and who loved him right back were veritable Vikings, true to their word through and through.

 **I love how it's generally accepted among this fandom that Iceland has a fear of thunderstorms, if the numerous headcanons and fanfictions are any indication.**

 **The events in this chapter are entirely true and happened to me and my family this past summer, grape slushie and all.**


	3. I just need you

"And I love _you_ more than all the Legos in the world. Your turn, Norge!"

"Danmark, this is getting ridiculous."

"Aw, but babe," the taller man whined playfully, leaning in closer under the covers to plant a kiss on his husband's cute little nose.

Norway swatted him away. "Danmark, no." But despite his protests, he scooted closer to his love, nestling further into the spiky-haired man's protective arms.

"There's my Norge." Denmark sighed contently. "Ah, life is good." Then after a rare moment of quiet, and even rarer a moment of contemplative quiet, the self-proclaimed King of Scandinavia curiously studied his husband's face and ventured a question: "Hey Norge, if your magic could change the course of history, ya know, with no limits or repercussions or whatever... would you change anything about us?"

Before the Norwegian in question could even process Denmark's inquiry, he heard the bed creek and felt the mattress dip as a third someone entered the bed. That someone wriggled in between the two older men.

Norway rested a hand on the new occupant's back and pressed a kiss to his head. "Iśland, are you ok?" No reply. "My sweet Iśland. Is it another bad dream?"

Iceland shook his head no.

Norway tried again. "Do you feel sick?"

Again, the boy shook his head no.

"Ice." This time, Denmark. "Icey what's wrong?" The boy inched closer to Denmark. "Did - Ice, can you look at me? Did something scare ya? What happened?"

Iceland burrowed deeper into Denmark's chest, giving a muffled reply.

"What was that, Em?"

The ashen-haired boy lifted his head to meet Denmark's worried gaze, and the latter's eyes widened upon seeing the beginnings of tears lacing the boy's violet eyes. "I said 'Nothing, I just want to be with you.'"

"You just want to be with us?" Norway repeated softly.

Iceland nodded meekly. "I just need you. I want to be with you." He felt his cheeks turn rosy. "Don't get any funny ideas. I just don't want to be alone. I'm always alone. I want you. I need you."

Denmark smiled. "Hear that, Norge? He needs us." Denmark stroked the boy's messy hair. "What brought this on?" he cooed. "It's not storming, and I'm taking you at your word that you didn't have another nightmare."

Under normal circumstances, Iceland would have retaliated with a snarky comeback, but the older two were only met with a soft and sincere "I love you, Denmark. I love you, Norway."

Norway's hair curl brushed up against Iceland's cheek as if to give it a kiss. "We love you too, my sweet lilebror," Norway affirmed.

"A whole lot," added Denmark as he pulled the two brothers closer to him. "We told you we're always gonna be here. To protect you from storms, bad dreams, and anything else."

All was quiet, and then came the calming rise and fall of Iceland's chest as he sank into peaceful slumber, comforted as always by his two guardians, his family.

Norway's eyes shone lovingly at his sleeping younger brother. Without removing his gaze, he whispered, "No."

"Hm? What's that, babe?"

Norway turned to look at his love with the same loving blue eyes. "No, min kære, I wouldn't change a thing."


End file.
